Chanel Oberlin
Chanel Oberlin is the main protagonist villain in Scream Queens. She is portrayed by Emma Roberts. Chanel is the Queen Bee mean girl at Wallace University and the co-president of Kappa Kappa Tau. She is a cruel and cold-hearted mean girl who leads the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority with an iron fist. She is the commander of The Chanels, a group of popular mean girls who are her hench-women and so named because she doesn't know their names and doesn't care to know what they are. Chanel desperately needs to be number one in Kappa Kappa Tau, maintaining her position as president of the sorority and run it with an iron fist and marry a rich hot guy in a top fraternity. Personality Chanel proves herself to be highly intelligent and manipulative, motivated by being very mean, and it has reached it's murderous heights. Despite her avid lust to be the most popular and the ruler of Wallace University, she takes little interest in her friends, willing to bend the rules and put her own interests above those of her friends. Chanel is a cunning, and somewhat of a narcissistic ruler, with a cultured demeanor and a wry, cynical wit. However, even with her evil and deceiving ways, Chanel is filled with hate and disgust for her friends and most likely everybody against her. She does not care much about anyone and seems to view them more as pawns to use for her own benefit. Chanel is intolerant of failure, berating her friends for their failure, and betrayed them, for making the mistake of mentioning his plan, of whom Chanel was extremely vicious. Chanel also proved to be extremely sadistic, convincing his own friends that he was responsible for her rudeness, and later going on to taunt them that in fact, she herself was responsible for her actions. Cold, calculating and cruel, Chanel is a proud, devilish Queen Bee with a hunger for admiration, power, obedience and chivalric honor. Chanel spent a large portion of her life being ignored at the hands of her friends. The constant belittling and neglect from her family and peers eventually proved to be the breaking point for Chanel and led to her villainous transformation over time; however, on closer examination, there is no evidence as to the extent to Chanel's childhood, meaning that she may have been exaggerating in order to appeal more to everyone. Though she appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Chanel is actually a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than herself. Through her charm and charisma, she is able to fool everyone, as well as the entire campus and its teachers, providing excellent proof of her dangerous psychology. Like many villains, Chanel is power-hungry, which means Wallace University and Kappa Kappa Tau are ruled by any means, revealing that her only desire is to become Queen Bee, prepared to get rid of anyone necessary in anyway she can for her quest for power, making her amongst a complex antagonist. It is unclear as to her precise motivation, if it is simple power lust, or if she genuinely craves respect and recognition, which she professes to being denied as a child under the burden of her older siblings. Chanel is also verbally abusive and constantly torments Chanel #5 with precise and cutting words. Chanel's most powerful trait is quite possibly her vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, dissemble and manipulate. She's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire campus without fail, even Cathy Munsch, whom Chanel holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout her success. Physical Appearance Chanel is an icily beautiful young woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She has pale skin, long wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, pink lips and seemingly brown eyebrows. Her features and her royal attire create a very stunning and beautiful image. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) Chanel is first introduced when her alarm clock rings. Her hand smashes the clock. Chanel rises up and lifts up her mask. "Good morning, sluts." Chanel says. The Chanels reply back, "Good morning, Chanel." It cuts to Chanel smirking as she narrates, "My name is Chanel Oberlin, and I am the queen of Kappa Kappa Tau."